INVINCIBLE
by Sonhos
Summary: UM SONGFIC RESUMINDO A SAGA DE NOSSOS PILOTOS GUNDAM, LEIAM E DEIXEM REVIEWS


**                                                 Invincible**

_Invincible__;__Pat__ Benetar_

****

**This bloody road remains a mystery**

**This sudden darkness fills the air**

**What we waiting for?**

**Won´t anybody help us**

**What**** we waiting for?**

**                                                                   Esta estrada sangrenta remanesce um mistério  **

**                                                                   Suficiências repentinas desta escuridão pelo ar **

**                                                                   O que nós estamos esperamos? **

**                                                                   Ninguém nos ajudará**

**                                                                   O quê nós estamos esperamos?**

No ano de 195 D.C ( depois da colonização), a OZ, soberana  na liderança da Aliança Terrestre entre as colônias e a Terra,teve a ganância por mais poder do que já tinha em mãos.

Revoltados com essas intervenções, e não querendo ser dependentes da boa vontade  dos lideres da OZ.Cinco cientistas construíram 5 Mobiles Suits,um para cada cientista, mas com uma característica única...Eles eram construídos com uma armadura de gundanium,o metal mais resistente depois da colonização !

**We cant afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It´s a do or die situation**

**We will be invincible**

**                                                                    Nós não temos recursos para sermos inocentes**

**                                                                    De cabeça erguida enfrentamos o inimigo **

**                                                                    Numa situação de vida ou morte**

**                                                                    Nós seremos invencíveis**

Cinco pilotos foram escolhidos e treinados para suportarem as missões ao qual iriam cumprir a qualquer custo, mas nenhum deles sabia um da existência do outro ou dos outros Mobiles Suits de cada um.

Ao final do treinamento,cada um foi enviado a um ponto expecifico na Terra..

Os cinco pilotos eram: 

                   O soldado perfeito; Heero Yui, pilotando o Gundam Wing.

  O sempre sorridente e de bem com a vida:Duo Maxwell, pilotando o Gundam Deathscyth.

                  O sempre calado;Trowa Barton, pilotando o Gundam HeavyArms.

                  O simpático; Quatre Raberba Winner, pilotando o Gundam Sandrock.

                  E o complexado; Chang Wufei, pilotando o Gundam Shenlong.

**This shattered dream you can not justify**

**We're gonna scream until we're satisfied**

**What are we running for?**

**We've got the right to be angry**

**What are we running for **

**When there's nowhere we can run to anymore**

**                                                  Neste sonho quebrado você não pode se justificar**

**                                                  Você ira gritar até que estejamos satisfeitos **

**                                                  Por que nós estamos fugindo?**

**                                                  Nós estamos irritados**

**                                                  Por que nós estamos fugindo..**

**                                                  Se não há mais nenhum lugar para que possamos correr!**

A 1ª missão de Heero era simples, eliminar Relena Darlian antes que ela descobrisse sua verdadeira identidade.

Mas por um descuido do próprio Heero, sua missão falhou!Ele estava com os dias contados por causa disso.

**We cant afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It´s a do or die situation**

**We**** will be invincible**

**                                                                    Nós não temos recursos para sermos inocentes**

**                                                                    De cabeça erguida enfrentamos o inimigo **

**                                                                    Numa situação de vida ou morte**

**                                                                    Nós seremos invencíveis**

Duo Maxwell que acabara de chegar a terra e simplesmente "aniquilar" o exercito sub aquático de Zecks Makcenzie , localizou um Gundam igual ao seu , e ao esconder seu Gundam em terra firme, recebeu a seguinte ordem:

                               Piloto 02; Sua 1ª missão é eliminar o piloto 01, ao qual teve

                               Sua missão dizimada , ele não será mais necessário para nós

                               Espero que sua missão seja bem sucedida 

                               Prof. G

Duo bem que tentou matar Heero, até acertou um tiro nele, mas ao perceber que Heero era diferente dele como piloto, Duo o ajudou a partir do momento em que ajudou-o a sair do hospital da OZ.

**And with the power of conviction**

**There's is no sacrifice**

**It´s a do or die situation**

**We**** will be invincible**

**                                                                                           E com o poder da convicção**

**                                                                                           Não há nenhum sacrifício**

**                                                                                           Numa situação de vida ou morte**

**                                                                                           Nós seremos invencíveis**

Os pilotos Trowa e Quatre , assim que se encontraram travaram uma dura batalha um contra o outro.Mas Quatre com seu jeito doce e compreensivo e de quem só quer o bem do próximo, convenceu Trowa que eles não deviam lutar uns contra os outros, as sim contra aqueles que ameaçavam a paz que estava a ponto de se transformar numa grande gerra.

**Won´t anybody help us**

**What are we running for **

**When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore**

**                                           Se ninguém nos ajudará**

**                                           Por que corremos**

**                                           Se não há nenhum, nenhum lugar para que possamos correr!**

Wufei também entrou em combate ao chegar a Terra. Mas diferente dos outros quatro demorou a ser localizado pelos outros pilotos.

**We cant afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It´s a do or die situation**

**We**** will be invincible**

**                                                                    Nós não temos recursos para sermos inocentes**

**                                                                    De cabeça erguida enfrentamos o inimigo **

**                                                                    Numa situação de vida ou morte**

**                                                                    Nós seremos invencíveis**

A Guerra estourou e a OZ fez todos ,tanto na Terra quanto nas colônias, acreditarem que os Gundans e seus pilotos eram os inimigos para encobrirem seus planos maléficos .

**And with the power of conviction**

**There's is no sacrifice**

**It´s a do or die situation**

**We**** will be invincible**

**                                                                                           E com o poder da convicção**

**                                                                                           Não há nenhum sacrifício**

**                                                                                           Numa situação de vida ou morte**

**                                                                                           Nós seremos invencíveis**

Mas o que ninguém contava , era com a união dos pilotos Gundam e com a habilidade que cada um tinha em combate... Eram perfeitos!

Juntos eles conseguiram destruir os planos de seus inimigos...

**We cant afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It´s a do or die situation**

**We**** will be invincible**

**                                                                    Nós não temos recursos para sermos inocentes**

**                                                                    De cabeça erguida enfrentamos o inimigo **

**                                                                    Numa situação de vida ou morte**

**                                                                    Nós seremos invencíveis**

Juntos ...eles eram ...INVENCÍVEIS!!!

                                                            FIM

MINHA 1ª SONGFIC, NÃO ACREDITO, GENTE NAUM ME MATEM, MAS NUNCA ASSISTI A 1 EPISODIO COMPLETO DE GW POR INCRIVEL QUE PAREÇA,MAS VEJO MUITOS FICS , RESUMOS DA SERIE E VIDEO MUISICAIS DA SERIE...POR ISSO ME PERDOEM SE COMETI ALGUMA GAFE MUITO GRAVE NESSE FUC, ALEM DO QUE É O MEU 1º, 100% GW...

POR FAVOR... ENVIEM COMENTÁRIOS PARA QUE EU SAIBA SE FICOU BOM OU UMA BOSTA(DESCULPEM O PALAVREADO)

BJUZ

CARLA GILHETA


End file.
